Wishclan
by teamstarlight
Summary: Lightclan and Darkclan have always work together with Starclan to keep the clans safe but when trouble comes only one she-cat called Honeyflower can save them all. Follow Honeyflower as she uses her powers of a lost clan to save the clans but can these power save them all or will it be the end of them all.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books. but I do own my OCs and the plot. I did get help with the four kits so I thank ScipioPB and Nightflame for giving them to me and I hope I get better at making OCs soon.

PROLOGUE

It was a beautiful night with a full moon that shone down on a little star shaped meadow, turning a very small star shaped pool silver. Around the star pool was a group of five very ancient cats called the lost ones. Then something stirred in the shadows as a group of nine cats walked out of the shadows and sat down with the lost ones.

One of the new comers mewed "Star night we have brought you Thunderclan's medicine cat Jayfeather, Riverclan's medicine cat Willowshine, Windclan's medicine cat Kestrelflight and Shadowclan's medicine cat Littlecloud".

The she-cat called Star night looked up at them and mewed "Thank you Bluestar and thank you Firestar, Leopardstar, Barkface and Flametail for going and getting the medicine cats for us".

"But who are you and what do you need us for?" asked Willowshine.

As all nine cats looked at the lost ones and waited for an answer to Willowshine's question. "My name is Star night and my friends are Rain story, Thunder cloud, Dust storm and Water frost and to answer your second question, you are needed to help the lost clans called Darkclan and Lightclan" answered Star night.

"Darkclan and Lightclan? Where are they and how do we help them?" asked Littlecloud.

"They are very special clans that help keep the clans safe from the cats of the Dark Forest with their powers" answered Rain story.

"Then why did they not try to stop the Dark Forest" asked Kestrelflight.

"Look into the star pool and see their world that is between this world and your world. Then you will see what is happening to Darkclan and Lightclan" answered Thunder cloud. So they all looked into the star pool.

In the star pool there was what looks like a camp with ten cats standing around two bodys with their heads down. One cat that looked like a medicine cat apprentice let out a desperate scream for her mentor to not leave her. Then a she-cat elder walked over to the apprentice and softly wraped her tail around the apprentice to softly mew "It will be all right Spiritpaw, it is going to be ok".

"But Mintbreeze we have lost our deputy and many warriors in the last battle and now we just lost our leader Fawnstar who has not named a new deputy and our medicine cat Lightsong too" meowed a young queen as she kept her two kits wraped in her tail.

As Mintbreeze looked from Spiritpaw to the young queen she mewed "Keep Mosskit and Spiderkit by your side Featherheart and keep the clan together, that is all we can do till the lost ones call us".

Then all of a sudden two toms ran to put themselves in between their clan and the bushes, then they let out a warning yowl. "What is wrong Snowsky, Flameleaf" ask a young she-cat with her apprentie sitting by her side.

"Stay there Whitelily and keep Sootpaw with you" growled Snowsky.

Then all of a sudden an elder tom-cat yelled "I smell Darkclan cats". As he yelled this an old tom came into their camp and mewed "It's ok Blueclaw, it is only me".

"Oh Wolfsong its you, may I ask why is Darkclan's medicine cat doing here in Lightclan camp" mewed Mintbreeze as she watched him walk over to them.

As Snowsky and Flameleaf walked over to Mintbreeze and sat down by her side Wolfsong answered "I have come with what is left of Darkclan for I was given a message from the lost ones that when ten Darkclan cats and ten Lightclan cats come together they would send us a message of a lost prophecy".

"Ok Wolfsong they may come into Lightclan camp" mewed Mintbreeze.

After Wolfsong said his thanks to Mintbreeze, he called out to his clan , to tell them that they could come in to the camp now. As nine cats walked into the camp to sit down with the Lightclan cats, Wolfsong looked back at Mintbreeze and asked "Mintbreeze is it ok if Leopardrose takes her kits, Shadekit and Robinkit to your clans nursey to get some sleep. After their father, who was our deputy and many of our warriors was killed in the last battle, they have not got any sleep".

Mintbreeze looked over at the young queen and her kits and she answered "Yes they can use the nursery and I think Featherheat and her kits would love to have them in the nursery". As she said this Featherheart and her kits walked over to Leopardrose and the two queens walked their kits into the nursery.

When the kits had fallen asleep the queens came back out to sit at the entrance of the nursery so they could keep a eye on the sleeping kits and to hear what was going on with their clan mates. As Blueclaw walked up to a Darkclan elder tom, he mewed "Hawkclaw where is Icestar and Wolfsong's apprentice Lavendergaze".

"They are dead Blueclaw. They just died this very night" answered Hawkclaw. Blueclaw looked sadly at Hawkclaw and mewed " Just like Fawnstar and Lightsong".

As the two elders spoke to each other, Sootpaw ran over to two Darkclan apprentices to mew "Cinderpaw, Ashpaw how are you doing in this time of war".

"We are doing ok Sootpaw" answered the twin grey she-cats at the same time. Then all three started to play around as if they were kits again.

As the apprentices played their game, Snowsky, Flameleaf and Whitelily walked up to the three Darkclan warriors and sat down with them. "How are you doing Sunshine, Froststorm and Swiftrun" ask Snowsky as he looked at them.

"We are doing fine Snowsky" answered Swiftrun, then as the six warriors watched the three apprentices play happily together he mewed "It's like being at a Gathering again with those three playing like that".

"Yes it is, isn't it" mewed Snowsky but then eveyone stopped what they where doing and became very still and very quiet when they looked at the ground between Wolfsong and Mintbreeze who still had her tail wraped around Spiritpaw. Out of the ground came a flower with honey coloured petals with pink tips. Both Wolfsong and Spiritpaw who climbed over Mintbreeze's tail, walked over to the flower and sniffed it, but then both started to speak as one.

"Follow four adventurous kits, for when they find the honey's flower, two clans will become one with a song of welcome on a hill top full of honey coloured flowers with pink petal tips at sunrise and a lost warrior who follows a path of petals will find their way home and their one and only love, for following with faith and loyalty, the honey's flower will lead the clan to its destiny" they both mewed. But before anyone could say anything, Featherheart asked "Four kits? Please don't say that they could be mine and Leopardrose's kit". But before anyone could answer her, Featherheart and Leopardrose looked at each other and ran into the nursery.

Five seconds later came a cry. The kits were gone, with that the two queens ran out of the nursery and Leopardrose cryed "They must have woken up and heard what Wolfsong and Spiritpaw had said. Then they must of gone looking for this honey's flower".

Swiftrun looked wide eyed at the two queens and shouted "Not again" then he, Snowsky, Flameleaf, Featherheart and Leopardrose ran out of the camp to look for the kits. As this was happening Mintbreeze yelled "Whitelily, Sunshine, Froststorm take the apprentices to patrol around the camp and see if the camp is still safe so our warriors can come back with the kits to a safe home". When she had yelled this they all nodded their heads and started to check all around the camp and in the dens. As they were doing this Wolfsong looked at Mintbreeze to mew "Mintbreeze its time to bury Fawnstar and Lightsong, take Blueclaw and Hawkclaw to help you bury them. I will take Spiritpaw to the medicine den to get ready for their retun".

Mintbreeze looked at him and nodded her head, then she went over to Blueclaw and Hawkclaw as Wolfsong went over to Spiritpaw who was still looking at the flower in shock to mew "Let go Spiritpaw, we need to go to the your den now to get ready for what the lost ones have in stall for us all".

As Spiritpaw looked up at him, she mewed "Wolfsong, the lost ones sent me a message before you came too".

As Wolfsong looked wide eyed at her, he mewed "Really, can you tell me what they have said to you". "Yes I can, they said that this will be the last time they will be helping us with our warrior ancestors for it is time to be like the four clans that we help keep safe with Starclan all this time and when we get to our destiny, our warrior ancestors will join Starclan at last".

Then as they both started to walk over to the medicine den he mewed "We can't make sense with what they are trying to tell us but it will make sense when the time is right".

"I hope your right Wolfsong" she mewed as they went into the den.

Back at the star pool, Dust Storm mewed "It has begun".

As Jayfeather looked over at the lost ones, he asked "What has begun and what does this have to do with us?"

"It is the begining of their journey from their home to the lake, but do not worry for their new territory will be north of the Moon pool" asnwered Water frost. "So you have called us here to tell us of their coming and not to worry about our clan territories" asked Jayfeather.

Star night looked at Jayfeather and answered "Yes but you four must not tell your leaders or any cat what you have seen and been told here till Starclan sends a flower with honey colour and pink tip petals to a Gathering. Then you can tell your clans".

"As you wish Star night" mewed all four medicine cats. "Now it is time to go back to your clans and wait for their day of coming" mewed Star night.

As the four medicine cats left with Firestar, Leopardstar, Barkface and Flametail. Star night asked "Bluestar I need your help, you see we would like you to keep a eye on a family of Two-legs". As Bluestar looked at the lost ones in shock, she meowed "Two-legs? but why".

"Long ago before the ancients lived at the lake, there was a clan known as Wishclan. The cats in Wishclan where called wish cats and they had many different powers, one of the powers could change the owner into a Two-leg and back again but this power could only be used by one bloodline and that was if their blood had a lot of this bloodline in them. The family is what is left of this bloodline but only three are needed for the new clan" mewed Star night.

"The three are?" asked Bluestar. "A young queen, her only kit and her sisters kit. I will take you to them so please keep them safe Bluestar" answered Star night. As Bluestar nodded her head she mewed "Ok Star night, I will do what I can to help but how do you know this".

As Star night started to walk away from the star pool she mewed "I know this because I and the other lost ones are what is left of the old Wishclan's warrior ancestors and the three Twolegs are really wish cats of my bloodline Bluestar". Bluestar looked wide eyed at Star night but did not say any more to the she-cat that was older then any Starclan cat and went with her to find the Three Wish cats.

So what do you think of the story right now and the OCs, I hope they are ok it took me two weeks to make them all for my mind is like a run away train so I don't kown which way my stories are going to go but it was fun making the OCs.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books. but I do own my OCs and the plot.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in a little countryside town of Sky. A little way from Sky was a little cottage with a stable and a big garden full of honeysuckles, Roses, bellflowers, Coralbells and foxgloves of different colours. In this cottage lived a sweet twenty three year old lady named Sapphire Star and her five year old son Chad with thier golden retriever puppy called Crystal but on this day Sapphire was woken up at 8am by her nine year old nephew Jessie, who had come to stay for the week.

"Auntie Sapphire, it's time to take Crystal out for her walk" Jessie shouted. As Sapphire jumped out of bed in fright, she fell before her feet could hit the floor and as she looked up after rubbing a small bump on her head to see her feet all tangled up in her bedding that was still up on her bed, so she untangled her feet from the bedding and stood up. As she made her bed, she shouted down to Jessie, "Ok Jessie, I will be down in twenty minutes".

"Ok Auntie" he shouted back. She then quickly got washed and then got dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and a pink mini skirt with white sandals, then she brushed her waist long blonde hair and put it in a pony tail. She then walked quicky down the stairs from her bedroom in the attic, to see Jessie wearing a blue T-shirt and blue jeans with trainers holding Crystal's lead in his hands. Siting down with Crystal was Chad wearing a yellow T-shirt and light blue jeans with white sandals, all ready to go out. As she got her hand bag onto her shoulder, she said "We need to go down town today you two because I need to deliver a letter to my friend Bloossom".

"Ok auntie, is Blossom at work in the market today again" ask Jessie. "Yes Jessie, you and Chad can go with Crystal to look at the shops while I go and take Blossom her letter. If you are both good, you can have anything you like but only one, ok" answered Sapphire.

As they walked through the front door Jessie shouted happily "Yes, thanks auntie". As Sapphire locked the door, she started to laugh when she saw Jessie jumping around with Crystal running and jumping around him but stopped when she heard a little voice say "mummy can we go in the wagon today please".

As Sapphire looked down at her sweet little boy, she said happily "Yes sweetie, we can go in the wagon today, now go and play with Jessie and Crystal till I get Afterglow and the wagon ready, ok". "Ok mummy" answered Chad as he ran over to Jessie and Crystal, who was still jumping around.

On seeing this she started to laugh again as she walked up to the stables and through the big doors. Then she walked through the hallway between the stalls to one with a rich creamy gold mare with a black mane and tail, on the stalls gate was the name Afterglow. "Good morning Afterglow, how are you today "she said. Afterglow looked down at her and tossed it's head with a happy neigh as Sapphire got Afterglow's bridle and harness from a hook in the upper part of the stall's entrance. Sapphire then put the bridle on Afterglow and opened the stall's gate as she said "Let's go Afterglow we are going to town today and you need a run from being in your stall for three days with all that bad weather we have had and we will take your favourite way to town too ok". Afterglow neighed happily as she walked out of the her stall.

As they walked out of the Stables and over to a old wagon, Sapphire kept one eye on the kids and as she put the harness on Afterglow and attached it to the wagon she called "Chad, Jessie it's time to go". "Ok" they both shouted back as they ran over. Then Jessie jumped up into the back of the wagon and turned around to help Chad up.

As Sapphire climbed up into the front of the wagon and took hold of the reins she called "Crystal up you get" and Crystal jumped into the back with the boys and started to lick Jessie who started to laugh with happiness. As they started down the road Chad asked "Mummy can you sing us a song please". "Ok sweety, what song would you like me to sing" she asked him.

"Can you sing that song you was listening to last night" he asked. Sapphire looked back at him as she was thinking of the song she was listening to that night and said "Oh, you mean Always Tomorrow by Nobody's angel".

"Yes please, thats the one" he answered. "Ok, here, we, go" she said as she started to sing the song in a very lovely singing voice.

When they got to town, Jessie and Chad went with Crystal to look at the stalls that was in the market and Sapphire went to see Blossom. On her way to Blossom's stall, some thing shiny caught her eye. So she took a look over there to see a new stall with a lot of shiny jewellery on it, but did not go over to have a better look. When she got to Blossom's stall she called out "Blossom, I got a letter for you". "Oh its my partner in crime" laughed the brunette.

As Sapphire gave Blossom the letter she said "No Blossom, I am not going out tonight. I have no babysitter to look after the boys any way". "Oh you know me so well, but Sapphire you need to get out more and find a boyfriend. You have been single since Chad was two and he needs a father" said Blossom.

As Sapphire looked away from her friend, she said "I don't think I am ready yet Blossom, I still can't get over Skylar's death". As Blossom looked at her old friend and nodded her head, she said "I know Sapphire, we have known him since we were five and he was six, he was a clown but was very serious when he needed to be and you had a crush on he since you first saw him too. Sill can't believe that he died in that car crash when he hated cars so much".

Then Blossom hoping to make her friend happy again said "Have you seen the new stall, it has a lot of good shiny jewellery there. If you have not gone there yet, you better go now before its all gone". Sapphire then looked over to the stall and as she ran over to it, she shouted "Your right Blossom, see you tomorrow bye". Blossom laughed as she watched her friend run over to the stall with the shiny jewellery and shouted her good byes to Sapphire.

When Sapphire got to the stall she saw the boys were there too. As she watched them, Chad looked up at her and said "Look mummy, they are so pretty". She then looked and said "Yes they are very pretty".

But before she could say any more, the owner spoke to her. "I have three special star pendants for sale, would you like to have a look at them miss" he said. "Oh yes please, me and the boys love any thing with stars" she said as he give her the pendants. But as she looked at them she started to have two feelings inside of her, one was like a long lost part of her had returned to her and the other was the feeling of being watched. So she looked over to where the feeling was coming from to see two cats looking at her. As she looked at them, her eyes went cat like. One cat had blue-grey fur with silver fur around it's nuzzle and the other cat had ginger fur. But when her cat like eyes met with the eyes of the blue-grey cat, she thought she heard something.

Then someone walked through her line of sight, making her eyes go back to normal but when she could see them again, they where gone. She then came back to reality when the stall owner asked "Miss are you ok". "Yes sir, I am ok" she answered.

Then Jessie asked "can we have one, auntie please". "Yes we can have one each ok" she said. Then she asked the stall owner "How much for all three pendants".

"They are five pounds each, so for all three pendants its fifthteen pounds miss" he said, So Sapphire opened her handbag, pulled out her purse and gave the man fifteen pounds for the pendants. As she walked away with Chad and Jessie, she put one pendant around each boy's neck and the last one around her own. Ater she had done this she said "Ok, now lets go and take Crystal for her walk" as the boys just nodded their heads with big smiles on their faces.

When they got back to Afterglow and the wagon she asked "Where do you think we should go for our walk today boys". "Can we go to the meadow in Bright forest" both boys asked.

"Ok, the meadow in Beight forest it is then" she answered as they went out of town and towards the forest. When they got there the boys jumped out of the wagon with Crystal while Sapphire took Afterglow's harness and bridle off Afterglow. Then all of them walked into the forest with Afterglow following behind them. When they got to the meadow, Sapphire sat down on a rock to watch the boys with Crystal running around the meadow and Afterglow, who was rolling in a dryed up river bed. Everyone was happliy having fun when the earth shock and everything went black.

Meanwhile when Sapphire was with her family in the market. Bluestar walked down the top of a fence to the end of it and sat down on the end, so she could see Sapphire talk with Blossom. As she watched Sapphire, she heard a voice say "Why are you here in this two legged place Bluestar". Bluestar then looked over to find Firestar walking towards her. As he sat down by her side, she mewed "That two-leg over there is the one Firestar. That one is not a two-leg but the wish cat that will lead the new clan to it's home". Then they watched as Sapphire ran away from Blossom to the two boys to look at the pendants. As they watched her with the pendants, the pendants started to glow but only they could see it. Then all of a sudden the glow from one of the pendants went into Sapphire and made her body glow.

"The power in that pendant has awoken her Wish cat blood, just like Star night said it would" mewed Bluestar, but as she said this Sapphire looked over at them and her eyes went cat like. "Firestar it time to go, the three Wish cats will be fully awake soon. We must be there when they do" mewed Bluestar as she jumped down from the fence just has a two-leg walked in between them and Sapphire.

As they were running over to Afterglow and the wagon, they stopped suddenly then Afterglow looked down at them and spoke. "Hello little ones, what can old Afterglow do for you?" she nighed. "We need your help Afterglow, you see the three two-legs that are with you are not really two-legs but the lost Wish cats of old Wishclan and we need to go with you. Oh and Star night says hello" mewed Bluestar.

"Your Star night's friends then, me and Crystal will help you with anything you need" neighed Afterglow. Then Firestar mewed "But Crystal is a dog and dog's can't understand us".

"Do not worry little one, Crystal is like me. She was raised by Sapphire since she was two moons, that means that me and her are blessed by the power in Sapphire. We can understand and see you both even before you both let any one sees you. All that are raised by Sapphire will always be blessed with the power to understand and see what can't be seen" neighed Afterglow. Then she looked underneath the wagon and neighed "You both can have Star night's spot underneath the wagon if you both like".

As Bluestar and Firestar ran underneath the wagon and jumped up into the under part of the wagon, Bluestar mewed "Thanks Afterglow". "Happy to help, little ones" Afterglow neighed back. Two minutes later the wagon started to move.

A little time later.

When the wagon stopped and the Wish cats walked into the forest with Crystal and Afterglow, Bluestar and Firestar jumped down and ran after them. When they got to the meadow, Bluestar and Firestar walked up to a rock near Sapphire and waited for the wakening. Then the earth shock and eveything changed. The once Bright forest meadow turned into the star meadow and Star night appeared to mew "Its time, as they sleep, they will turn into what they really look like and so they are not shocked by the change, we have sent them a dream to explain the change". As she mewed this they watched as Sapphire turned into a cat with honey coloured fur with unusual pink fur on her belly, paws, tail tip and ear tips. She also had a white fur Star on her chest. Then they turned to looked at Sapphire's son to see that he had turned into a kit with honey coloured fur just like his mothers but with gold like fur on his belly, paws, tail tip and ear tips. He also had his mothers white fur star on his chest. Then they looked at Jessie to see that he had turned into a cat with honey and ginger fur with unusal blue fur on his belly, paws, tail tip and ear tips. He also had the white star on his chest too.

Then Star night looked at Bluestar and Firestar to mew "Now we wait for them to open their eyes", and so they waited.


End file.
